


The Five Ways Peter Quill Likes to Sleep

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the One Time He Enjoys Not Sleeping. A short character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Ways Peter Quill Likes to Sleep

Peter Quills likes to sleep flat on his back, one arm crooked and resting on his stomach, mouth open wide. He keeps one arm stretched out, to wrap Kitty in, although sometimes he let's it dangle off the bed, or just lay limply taking up space.

Peter Quill likes to spoon when he sleeps. One arm tucked underneath his head, he likes to press his body to Kitty's. He wraps an arm around her waist and holds her close. He likes to be close. He likes to match her movements; if her legs stretch out, so do his, if her legs bend into an L-shape, so do his. Peter wiggles his hips in his sleep, like he's dancing, and presses close to her. His body is so warm.

Peter Quill likes to be held when he sleeps. Head resting in Kitty's bosom, he likes his hair softly stroke, his back gently scratched. He curls up in the fetal position, and intertwines his legs with hers'. He wraps his arms around whichever part of Kitty is closest, and sometimes he drools a little.

Peter Quill likes to sleep on his side, his warm back pressed against Kitty's. Sometimes he sleeps with a pillow between his legs, other times he slowly sinks to sleeping partway on his stomach, his legs splayed out. He nuzzles his pillow and twitches as he dreams.

Peter Quill likes to hold hands with Kitty as he sleeps. Sometimes it's under the pillows on his bed, when he's curled up close to her. Sometimes it's on top of the sheets, as they both lie on their backs, side-by-side. No matter what position he's in, he likes to know Kitty is there with him. His hand twitches and squeezes hers' as they sleep.

Peter Quill likes to watch Kitty sleep, too. But don't let her know that.


End file.
